The Unseen Love
by lizzie-lovegood-girl
Summary: I really suck at Summaries! Ron finds a new love at Hogwarts and so does the rest of the gang. Chapter 3 up soon. Please R
1. In the Herbology Greenhouse

The Unseen Love 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the name Lizzie and I really hope you all like my oh so very interesting story.  

This is my very first fan fic.  I hope you all like it even though it will probably suck.

Chapter one: In the Herbology Greenhouse

"Today we will be working on how to get rid of flesh eating slugs," said professor Sprout

"Does any one know what a flesh eating slug…"

"Why does she even bother?" Ron asked

"Honestly don't you ever learn Ron?" said Hermionie irritably as she raised her hand.

"Ms.Granger" Professor Sprout said with enthusiasm.

Hermionie put down her hand and started to answer Professor Sprout's question.  Ron turned to tell Harry something, but someone caught his eye.

"Harry," Ron asked 

"Yeah, Ron"  

"What is Luna doing here she is a fourth year, isn't she?"

"I don't know." Said Harry looking around for her. 

"And besides she is a Ravenclaw, not a Hufflepuff "

Ron thought for a moment, but then Hermionie interrupted is train of thought. 

"Are you okay Ron?" she asked him. 

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said half-heartedly.

"Okay" said Hermionie looking concerned.

*After Class*

"Luna" Harry yelled "Luna Lovegood" he yelled again.

She stopped and looked at him.

"What are you doing here Luna?" Ron asked.

She looked at them both very confused this time.

"It's us." Hermionie said looking annoyed.

She stared at Hermionie, then Harry, and last she smiled at Ron.

"Oh," she said,  "You must be confusing me with my sister Luna."

They all thought for a moment the Ron asked:

"If you're not Luna then who are you??"

"I thought all of you would know me I am in your year, but since you don't my names Lizzie, Lizzie Lovegood."

"Well, I'm Ron, Ron Wea…"

"I know that my sister has told me lots about all of you, especially you Ron" she smiled at him then turned to leave, but stopped and asked Harry in a whisper:

"Do you mind if I come to the next D.A. Meeting my sister said they are loads of fun."

"Sure" said Harry looking confused.

"Well," she said "it's been great to finally meet you guys and I guess I will see you all soon" she winked at Ron the waved goodbye.  

The three of them trudged up to the castle for dinner.  Harry and Hermionie were arguing about something, but Ron was too busy thinking to care what.


	2. Ron's choice

*In the Gryffindor common Room*

_She's really pretty _Ron thought to himself_ and nice like her sister._

"RON, EARTH TO RON!!" said Harry 

"Huh, Oh yeah"

"What have you been thinking about?"

"Yeah, you seem quite out of it lately" said Hermionie thinking. "You know you can tell us anything."

Ron yawned.  "I think I'm going up to bed now."  He said as he walked up the staircase to the boy's dormitories, he couldn't stop thinking about her.  _I'll ask her out tomorrow at the D.A. meeting_ he thought at last as he lay down and fell asleep still thinking about Lizzie.

            Ron woke up the next morning, still grinning about his decision.  He passed Fred and George on his way out of the common room.  They looked at him, then at each other, and then back at Ron.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked them.

They grinned even more.  

"Okay, so who is it?"  Said Fred.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ron said blushing.

"Come on spill it!!!" Said George 

Ron mumbled something, but all they heard was _Lovegood_.

 "You don't mean Luna do you?" asked Fred.

"Besides I think she fancies Harry anyways." Said George.

"NO," said Ron "her sister Lizzie!"

"Lizzie?!?" they said together.

"Come on I'll show you!" He said pulling them out of the portrait hole. 

There she was sitting at the end of the Hufflepuff table eating a bowl of _Lucky Charms_

"See I told you." He said to Fred and George.

"Well what are you waiting for, go talk to her!"  Said George pushing him over to her walking silently behind.

"Ummmmmm……. Hey Lizzie!" He said. She looked up.

"Hey Ron!" She smiled.  Fred cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah, these are my brothers Gred and Feorge… I mean Fred and George."  She giggled.

"Nice to meet both of you, I better get to class.  I'll see you later Ron. Bye Fred. Bye George." She smiled and walked away her dusty blonde hair moving with her body.


End file.
